A Vampire Comes to Town
by Shadowman 747
Summary: Jack, a vampire, in a small time of peace, decided to head to Pacific Northwest. Jack meets old enemies and learns than not all people keep up with the way the world works. But peace never lasts when the Volturi can't take a hint. Vampiric gifts don't come from nothing. Mostly canon pairings, either OCxOC or OCxnone. Omnicross universe, Twilight based, elements of Harry Potter.


**Sup. This is a more serious re-write of my other story, 'A Different Story'.****  
**

**I don't Twilight as a whole, so this is a major AU. There will be (real) vampires, zombies, werewolves, wizards, ghouls, ghosts, fairies and just about any supernatural creature you can think of. I plan to add romance between characters, but it will NOT be a major plot item. ****  
**

* * *

Hello, my name is Jack Archer and this is my story. It isn't a sad one, full of sobbing and sighing, but of the simple life of a war loving vampire taking a break and slowing down... For about two days.

* * *

December 23, 1918

Boston, Massachusetts

It was around eight PM and I was walking home with the foodstuffs I bought from the local market.

The clouds were gone and the December air felt wonderful on my skin, but it also gave me an eerie feeling. Quite few people were out, even though the night was rather young.

The roads were snowy and slicked with ice, that might have been why not many people were out. I didn't know, and frankly, I just didn't care.

It still all felt so surreal. The influenza sweeping in last summer, my parents dying and my best friend being proclaimed dead. I could still barley believe it. But the strangest part wasn't the fact that Edward's body was never found, but the fact that there wasn't any formal investigation. Even though the Great War was going on, the police force was still active and on most cases they still followed protocol.

Even with the war was over they still didn't start an investigation.

Eventually I just couldn't handle living in the same town where everything happened. So I went east.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't even see the pale arm pull me into an alleyway by the collar and slam my head was slammed against a brick wall. It was not a pleasant feeling. Seeing stars, I looked up and saw a pale man with red eyes and blond hair tied back in a pony tail bearing his teeth at me.

My eyes widened in fear. Not from the blond man, but the man behind him. If I could explain his looks in one word, it would be 'Dracula'. He looked almost identical as I thought that Dracula would look in Bram Stoker's novel. Black hair, old looking clothes, silver eyes. I had always been a boy fond of literature and the surreal. Seeing Dracula in real life terrified me, I read what he could do, what he could make you do.

The Dracula figure grinned wide, showing fangs instead of canines and raised a single finger to his mouth and made a hushing motion.

The first man grinned, "You have the right to be afraid, it's nothing to be ashamed of." And with that he lunged.

At first I thought his teeth would never in a million years be able to penetrate my skin. I was almost instantly proven wrong as his teeth sunk into my neck like a hot knife through butter. It hurt. Bad.

I grit my teeth to keep from crying out and giving the man the pleasure to see me in pain, but it was like red-hot daggers were being forced into my neck, only spreading the heat. It was hard not to cry out, but I managed. Barley.

My eyes managed to stay oped through the pain and because of that, I saw 'Dracula' tap the paler man on the shoulder. Pony-tail than turned to face him with speed faster than any human, without even unclenching his teeth, ripping a good amount of flesh from my neck. I attempted to groan, but all that came was a gurgle. He must of bit deep.

Pony-tail lunged at 'Dracula', but 'Dracula' turned to mist before the other man could get to him.

'Dracula' reformed in front of me, facing Pony-tail and started chanting in a thick accented English, "Hear me, James, and obey," The other man, James, stiffened and turned to face 'Dracula'. "Lay here til, one gives the consent to move." And with that, James hit the ground unmoving.

At this point my vision had black spots covering it and the burning had reached my head.

"Do you want to live, boy?" 'Dracula' asked. I simply nodded at his question, it brought me extreme pain doing so. He brought his wrist up and cut it with a sharpened nail from the opposite hand. "Lean your head back."

I wanted to protest to the idea, but I couldn't do so. So I did as he asked, but it felt as if my head would fall off my body. He placed his bleeding wrist a few inches above my wounded neck and let the blood drip onto the wound. Wherever the blood would drip onto, the pain would stop. After a few moments, most of the pain was gone.

"Open your mouth," the man told me. It was more of a command though. I reluctantly did so. 'Dracula' pressed his wrist to my mouth. The blood that dripped into my mouth tasted sweet. I wanted more, it was a lot like having a bag of candy in front of you and having a single piece. You just want more, you don't need it, but you want it.

* * *

It all faded into black after taking a few mouth fulls.

June 4, 1944

Normandy, France

I readied myself to get off the amphibious vehicle, making sure my backpack was on right and I had a clip in my rifle. I didn't NEED of the standard issue supplies, but hey, want not, waste not.

Flitting required a lot of blood, blood that I didn't have at the time due to the fact that my bites are lethal to males. During the forties, there were hardly any women, if any, in the US of A's military program. Hence my using the rifle instead of my vampiric abilities. At least it was overcast, sunlight wouldn't of helped my handicap.

My tougher than human skin and my claws helped a bit with CQC (close quarters combat), but against the Nazi firearms and mortars, I was as good as dead.

The USDSA (United States Department of Supernatural Affairs) forced a lot of Nightkind (Monsters that could potentially have a mind) to fight in the war. We were that United States trump card.

As soon as I felt the bump of the armored vehicle hitting the sand, our Captain gave the order to move out.

I was going to storm Normandy Beach.

* * *

I was lucky I survived to live another day.

'Nam was a hell of a time. Swamps were fun. Heat was fun . Fighting was fun. You never knew when you would get shot at. Or sniped. Or blown up. Or attacked by a werewolf. Or ambushed by a legion of undead. It was interesting to say the least.

The war was controversial and unnecessary to the crowds. But to to the people(?) registered in the USDSA, it was the most prominent war of under-the-bed-creepys since the One Hundred Years War.

My squad had a seraph, a nosferatu, a mimic, an insect controlling wizard, and me. It was an interesting combination. A holy avenger, cleansing evil with fire, two blood drinking creatures of the night, a shapeshifter, and the single creepiest wizard I have ever seen. Almost none of us got along, but we fought well.

A lich decided that it would be a great idea to take over the world. We were in charge of finding it's phalactraphy before it could raise an army large enough to destroy Asia. Worst comes to worst, we could of burned all of North Vietnam to the ground. But seeing as Uncle Sam spent so much resources on keeping keeping the secret, we didn't want to have Mike (short for Micheal, our seraph) and his angel friends to bring down a huge golden firestorm.

Everyone in the USDSA registry was up for draft. Vampires, sprites, nosferatu, skinwalkers, angels, demons, orcs, and just about any creature (with a somewhat human mind) you could think of was a potential candidate for the fight.

* * *

The war was won over time. Didn't last long enough in my book

Forks, Washington

September 12, 2011

Highschool. It seemed like a good idea. I had been fighting almost nonstop for the past 70 years through various wars, human or supernatural. A break seemed nice.

So here I was. Forks Washington, Supernatural Nexus. In other words, about one in two people here aren't even human. It's one of three of the world's Nexus', the other two are Tokyo Japan and Romania.

Because of the number of Nightkind, there was even a night class specificity for them. Funded by the government, of course.

Tonight, I start with a new life.


End file.
